


A Summer Thing

by mybelovedtwinflower



Category: Archipelago (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: Magic worker and AI guardian Very short fluffy fic





	

Her modest code mage job was hard, fascinating work, with linteresting company.

When he approched her all those years ago, she'd almost turned coward. A powerful spirit seeking her permission to begin the experiments. To say they had faced adversaries was an understatement. A frightening amount of paperwork almost didn't make it to the proper authorities. 

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose at the early signs of an oncoming headache. These long hours were wearing her down. Dragonfly had recruted her help to remodel some of the underground's programing. It was a huge task operating on the ancient innerworkings of the Archipelago. They'd been working at it for weeks now, yet she could see no end in sight. 

A bright flickering glow warmed the room with the extra light. Dragonfly waved from across the cavern and gave thumbs up for success. The full grin on his continence was contagious and Olivia felt her lips curve too. 

"It's just a summer thing," she tried to convince herself. The glowing warmth in her center every time she saw him said otherwise. She was in love with him. In amused resignation, she directed her thoughts back to shaping the lines of magic.


End file.
